Why so red, Little Red?
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: Once there was a wolf, who hated humans. His heart is filled with hatred for humans but what will happen to him now if he goes stumbling upon a Little Red Riding Hood?


**Aero: **_Yawn...__  
_

**Axelle:** _Yo, there people! This is Aero's first time on trying this so it's quite um, How can I say this... It's-__  
_

**Aero:** _It's a waste of time..._

**Axelle:** T~T _Aero, stop being so mean to the readers and me.__  
_

**Aero:** _I'm not trying to be mean... I never am... _

**Axelle:** _Sigh, You're cold then! Anyway None of us own KHR and Please, Review!_

* * *

_I was wondering around the forest, as always, looking for food. Until, I saw a little red running down the path, everything changed since then. i followed that little red wondering where that red's up to yet I lost track of that little red whenever red takes that other path. I only wish I could know that little red more, One day... Perhaps._

* * *

It was one early afternoon. I was waiting for a certain somebody to come. I have, now, the courage to see who that somebody really is. They say curiosity kills, but hey, curiosity kills the impossible not humans, not even, a wolf like me. I really hated humans, always destroying stuff and killing things. They never respect this forest at all! Not even the ones who live in it. Though, there was _only_ one person who seemed to be the apple of my eye. At this certain day, I would always see that little red holding a basket full with food and some other things, though I wonder why red is in much of a rush all the time...?

I lied down on the grassy and leafy ground as I waited. Every time, whenever I see that little red rushing down the path, I feel a fuzzy feeling I could never understand. I sighed getting impatient as I waited. _'I wonder if I can see that cute little red again, usually red goes running here and at this kind at time too, I wonder what happened...' _I thought.

'_Is Little Red a girl or a boy? I wonder...' _I thought again. I was so curious on what he or she looks like. Everything about little red seemed so fascinating!

As I waited, finally, I saw that Little Red again walking down the road. I stalked her very slowly, then suddenly, I jumped out of the bushes to see her. Little Red was surprised and had dropped her basket. I blinked, and thought to help her up so I did.

"What's wrong with you, herbivore?" spoke up Little Red. "Why the heck did you do that!? I'm going to bite you to death!" she added.

I smirked and said, "So rough for a girl~"

"Girl?" she repeated. "I'm no girl you herbivore! I'm a boy!"

I fell dumb struck, surprised, shocked, and confused. Little Red was a boy? She _was_ a boy? I couldn't believe it! I tried to regain my smirk or, well, grin. "You seem like a girl, look at you. Would a boy really wear a skirt, mostly a dress?" I said, smirking.

"Sh-Shut up, herbivore!" was the shout of Little Red. It seems that he can be easily flustered. He was, obviously, blushing. I chuckled at his face, I do admit it, it was cute. _He _was cute.

"Oya oya, I'm just telling the truth you know~? Anyway, what's your name?" I asked.

"Tch, Like I would tell you. I'm busy so move a long and get back to where you came from. I need to deliver this goods." he said, irritated.

"To whom?"

"My grandmother, every week I visit my grandmother to give here these. Now, if you're so kind enough I'll be on my way." he, then, answered as he pushed me away.

My smirk grew wider, he was really interesting, unlike other humans. I want him and _only _him.

I watched his every movement carefully as I stalked him silently. I really want to know his name, but for now, I just have to call him Little Red. I've seen a lot of different humans before but they're not so interesting unlike the one I'm stalking right now. It's as if, I had already fallen in love with him just by seeing him. Is it what they, the humans, call it, Love at First Sight? Impossible. I may be interested in him but I will never fall in love with a human.

If I ever dare fall in love with a human, I would curse myself forever.

I will never forget what they did to my family, I will never forget what they did to my sister, Nagi. I hate humans, I hate them!

"I hate them..." I muttered.

Little Red suddenly turned around and caught me off guard. He glared at me as if he wanted to say, _Leave me alone will you? Stop stalking me and get back to where you came from._

How cold. Mostly, humans feared us wolves, They feared _me. _Though, this little girl- er, boy, isn't. How fascinating. There must be a way to scare this Little Red. It seems impossible, yet there must be a way. I followed him until I saw him heading to a small little house. It was a simple house. The roof was red, the walls were yellow, it had a tiny little window decorated with common flowers, and it has a little chimney.

I went to the window and peeked in the little house, there, I saw Little Red with his grandmother. I stared in awe, It as if seems that I've fallen love struck. Impossible! As I said before, I will never fall in love to a mere human. I hate humans and I will never forgive them.

Those gentle and graceful movements, I feel like touching him so badly! I feel like hugging, snuggling, nuzzling and cuddling with him. Wait, What am I saying!? Why am I saying these things!? I'm no child's pet. I'm no dog. I'm a fierce wolf! I'm a vicious cold-hearted wolf who will kill anything in order to survive. I regret it for seeing that Little Red. I regret everything, so why? Why can't I stop thinking of him?

I sighed and closed my eyes. A lot of thoughts crowding my mind. I blushed as a sudden, unexpected, thought came, and I shook my head. Ah, I don't know where that came from but...

**POW!**

was the sudden blow of the Little Red. I rubbed my bruised cheek, I was surprised to see him with his weapons and I was also shocked in the same time that he had hit me so hard, though, to be honest I need to thank him for that direct blow, if he hadn't had hit me, I would be stuck in that silly fantasy.

"Listen Herbivore," he said as he grabbed my collar. "I don't know what you are or what you're after, and I don't care if I have to know or not but you're an annoying herbivore and I hate stalkers! So get out of here, before I'll bite you to death!" he continued, pinning the steel weapon against my neck.

"Oya oya," I spoke up. "No need to be rough on me, I just want to know your name and I'll be on my way." My loose hand, or should I say paw, was surrounded by the mist.

"And for what reason?" he glared.

I shrugged in a response then as my own steel weapon appeared I clashed it with his own. We fought until our limits, ripping and tattering our own clothes, bruising and wounding each other, and most of all winning for dominance. I never had a fight for so many years and it was enough to satisfy me but not enough to entertain me. I want more, more of him.

Alas, all had stopped when he was called by his grandmother. Both of us were panting hard. I fell onto the ground as I took a rest while he ran inside to go to his grandmother. I really wanted more it seemed as the thing inside me had came back alive. It wants more, my very soul, the very core, it wants more. I want to fight with him as long as I live though there was something missing. It seems that that fight was partly my happiness. I can't understand what else was missing but I guess I have to wait until I find the answer.

"Hey," he called out. I pointed myself if he was referring to me. "Yeah, you, stupid herbivore, come here."

I was confused but I still came to him. He, then, shoved me a tiny basket. It was full with goods. I stared at him in a puzzled way. Why would he give me such a thing?

"It's just a small thanks for playing with me today. I never had a good fight for a long time ago. Don't think of anything funny, got it?" he said while he was looking away.

A while ago, we were fighting because of hate and now, he's giving me a basket full of goods for just fighting him? Humans, I will never understand them.

"It's getting dark... You should go back." he said.

I blinked at what he said. "I'll be fine, I'm a wolf after all."

"I see. Well, anyway I must be going too."

"Wanna come with me?"

He glared at me as I asked the question. "That's if... you want to." I continued. At first, he hesitated but in the end he just agreed.

We both walked towards the way to our home. I was at the leading position while he's behind me. I glanced at him, noticing that he seems sad in the same way uninterested. I asked, "Why so glum, Little Red?"

He didn't respond. All I got was nothing but silence. Something was bothering him and I want to know. Curiosity can really lead you into some things, huh?

I paused and asked again, "Tell me, is something bothering you?"

He looked up at me. Those steel onyx eyes, It felt like I was hypnotized. As my mismatched eyes met with his own I can't seem to take them off of them. "Tell... me..." I muttered.

"It's none of your business, herbivore." was the sentence I got when he looked away. Alas, that wonderful connection ruined. I want to stare more into his eyes. It was just... just so... so exquisite. What in the name of... am I saying!?

_Sigh_. I feel like I'm going insane or something. What am I thinking? What am I saying? I'm so confused... I feel something that I had never felt before. Is this what they call Love? I guess... I guess I really had fallen in love with this Little Red.

I asked once again, "What's your name?"

"Hibari..." he answered. "Hibari Kyoya."

"That's a cute name, for a human. Kyoya~" I said in a delightful tone.

"Shut up, don't call me so freely with that name."

"But it's really cute, mind if I call you skylark?" I teased.

"Shut up, perverted pineapple."

Sudden shock came to me, as he said those words. _Pine...a...pple...? _He's kidding right? Why would he say that? That's just rude.

"I have a name you know, It's Mukuro Rokudo." I said firmly.

"I don't care. I'll call you perverted pineapple."

I sighed and said, "Are you serious? If you don't want to be called skylark or Kyoya then can I call you Hibari?"

"Of course, Rokudo."

I stared at him annoyed. Really? I could only call him by his last name so he would use my name? This must be the prefect person in all of the world. How pathetic. Humans are humans and I will never understand them.

We walked for minutes, side by side. I kept staring at him while eating the goods that I got. It was yummy and delicious, I never thought that human food could taste so great. I finished half of the basket's goods and left some for Hibari. I lent him the basket in a way to say _Want some? You can have the other half. __  
_

He shook his head in decline. I guess he wasn't hungry, yet. We stopped as the path had split into three ways. This was awkward, I only recalled two ways. There was never a third path. I looked at him and asked, "Do you know which way to go?"

He shook his head in response. I choose the right path, letting fate decide on where we'll end up. We walked towards the path and as we walked further the more the sky grew dark. It was getting too late and it seemed that it's the Little Red's curfew already. It was dead silence, we couldn't here anything and the forest seems to be pitched black. This was getting odd. Normally, the night in the forest wasn't that pitched black. _Sigh. _I don't know what's going on here but since I'm with this Little Red and it's already very late, I guess I need to find shelter. '_I wouldn't go any worse, can it?'_ I thought. I felt water fell onto my nose. I looked up at the sky and there was nothing there. It doesn't seem like it's going to rain, right?

I noticed that Little Red was closer to my side than before, it seems that he's scared or something. I smirked and wrapped my arm around his waist. "You're scared, huh? Not tough enough for a boy wearing a skirt." I teased.

He sent a glare at me and said, "Shut up, I'm not scared, herbivore."

"Kufufu, Oh really?" I laughed.

"It's just cold, that's all. I'm not scared."

"Then, want me to warm you up~?" I asked in a different tone.

He pushed me away and shouted, "No! I don't need your warmth!" folding his arms.

It was obvious that he was freezing. It was already night so of course it's going to be cold. Again, I felt water dropping. I'm not sure but as I looked up again at the sky, the more the water drops multiplied. It was going to rain, so I have to find shelter quick! I don't want Little Red to suffer in the rain, it's already freezing him up so if it rains then it'll become worse.

"Come," I said. "It's going to rain and we need to find shelter."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the dark forest. I searched the forest for shelter and luckily I found a cave. As the rain became worse, I ran, dragging him along, in to the cave. I sat down and he sat beside me. "It's cold... so cold..." he whispered.

I stared in concern, so I stood up and took my jacket and shirt off. I threw it too him and asked, "W-Why did you do t-that?"

"You were cold so I thought that should help."

"B-But, w-what a-about y-you?" he stuttered.

"I'll be fine, don't worry just rest."

He looked down and snuggled against my jacket and shirt, he still was freezing and I have to do something. It's complicated to search for wood right now since it's too dark and it's too dangerous even for a wolf like me. Half-wolf or some sort.

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He stared at me and blushed. I stared back but he looked away. He was really cute so I chuckled.

"W-What's s-so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just go to sleep, Little Red."

He blushed even more and it seems that he became flustered. He turned his back on me and tried to sleep. I fell asleep, too, by dozing off.


End file.
